


Pancakes and Sunshine

by viridforest



Series: Fitzsimmons Domestic Stories [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Short, You can decide, not really decided if it's a domestic au, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simply morning in the life of Fitzsimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Sunshine

The soft, dappled morning light filtering through the curtains settled across Jemma’s face, gently stirring her from sleep. Groggily she stretches and rubs the sleep from her eyes, slowly turning to look at the sleeping figure beside her with a smile. Reaching over she curled up against them and nuzzled into their neck.

Stirring from his sleep, Fitz instinctively wrapped his arm around the person cuddling up to him and pulled them up until the were resting against his chest. Smiling up at Jemma he leaned up and gave her a kiss.

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah, most definitely.”

After one last kiss Jemma crawled out of bed and went downstairs to start making breakfast, perhaps some pancakes today? Once she started the smell of food was enough to rouse Fitz from the warm confines of their bed. Walking downstairs Fitz was greeted by a cup of tea waiting for him and the sight of Jemma in front of the stove, cooking and the morning light playing off her long brown hair. Moving up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

They stayed like that, Jemma cooking and Fitz wrapped around her, smiling. Slowly a large stack of pancakes was built up, most of which would be devoured by Fitz who would probably see Jemma looking at him lovingly as he ate thus prompting him to smile, mouth full of the delicious, round creations. In that moment though, with them in front of the stove, Jemma humming as she cooked and Fitz lightly swaying them to the sound, they simply smiled, enjoying each others company and the warm sunlight that surrounded them in its glow. What could be more perfect?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now some may ask "did you write this instead of working on your Daredevil story?" And the answer would be yes, I'm terrible but c'mon we need love this week after that first episode of season 3. Also I'll probably make a long, cute, fluffy Fitzsimmons one day...


End file.
